


Why No One Talks About P4A-534

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"don't you start. just...don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why No One Talks About P4A-534

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theemdash).



> prompt: aliens who talk out of their butts

"Don't you start," Daniel said when Jack opened his mouth. "Just...don't."

"But they—"

"Yes, I know."

"—talk out of their—"

"Don't!" Daniel yelled.

"Good thing they let you write back, huh?" Jack said, grinning, but Daniel just glared. "Can you fart on command, Daniel?"

Daniel briefly considered trying to explain the mechanics of how the aliens they'd just met communicated, but he knew it would be wasted. Instead, he just stomped out of the 'gate room, nodding as he passed Hammond on the way in.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight," Sam whispered, barely containing laughter.

"Indeed."


End file.
